Ice Cream
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Hey, kau masih ada di hatiku, lewat tetesan es krim vanilla ini, Toushiro. For BVF, dedicated to Ruki4062jo. RnR?


Taraaaa~!

Untuk **Bleach Vivariation Festival : Dedication Month**! Didedikasikan fic ini buat author, **ruki4062jo**! XD Saat-saat saia jadi author, dia salah satu teman FFn yang slalu dukung saia dan suka ngasih review, saran, dukungan, de el el... =w= lagipula, saia menyenangi fic2 hurt/comfort buatannya! xD

.

* * *

**-Ice Cream-**

.

**Disclaimer** : Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, okeey?

.

**Pairing** : HitsuRuki. Alasan : Pair favorit Ruki! XD Lagipula saia ingin menambah warna warni pair di akun saia. =)

.

**Warning**! AU, OOC, Chara Death, Don't Like Don't Read! :3

.

Musim panas. Musim dimana hari terasa panas, dengan sinar matahari yang menusuk—begitu perih.

Kini aku sendiri. Terduduk di sebuah bangku taman. Sepi—dan sendiri. Sedangkan dahagaku—kering. Yang kurasakan—derita oleh terik. Yang kulakukan—memain-mainkan dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakiku.

Namun, aku tetap setia terduduk. Terduduk dan menunggu di sini. Tak peduli akan sinar menyengat matahari. Tak peduli akan kebosananku yang memuncak.

Apa alasannya? Sebuah es krim—mungkin.

KRING. KRING.

Aku hafal bunyi itu. Bunyi yang kuharapkan. Bunyi yang membuatku rela menunggu—ditemani rasa terik matahari ini. Aku akan berteriak. Berteriak memanggil sumber bunyi itu.

"Tunggu!"

Sumber bunyi itu mendekat. Mendekat menghampiriku di sini. Sebuah senyum teruntai di bibirku. Ahh... sang penyelamat datang tepat pada waktunya.

Sang penjual terhenti di depanku. Ia tersenyum hangat menatapku yang sedari tadi senyam senyum girang. Ia terlihat mengerti akan maksudku. Kemudian dibukanya gabus yang melindungi aura dingin. Membuatku semakin tergiur.

"Aku pesan rasa seperti biasa. Vanilla." ucapku. Sang penjual langsung menarik sendok bundarnya, mencangkok makanan lembut dan beku berwarna putih itu, meletakkannya pada sebuah _cone_, dan menyerahkannya padaku. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Ini pesananmu," ucapnya. Aku meraih _cone_ di tangannya. Kini, sebuah _ice cream Vanilla_ di genggamanku.

Si penjual menaiki kembali sepedanya. Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya yang kini mulai menjauh. "Arigatou!" ujarku.

"Domo!" serunya. Kini ia mulai menjauh.

Kini aku sendiri lagi. Ah, tidak. Tidak lagi sendiri. Sebuah _Ice Cream Vanilla_ di genggamanku. Merangkai seuntai senyum manis di bibirku. Es krim ini menemaniku di sini. Belum setetes pun kujilat. Masih utuh, walaupun terik matahari menyerang.

"Kali ini, hanya kita berdua, _ice cream Vanilla_. Kau dan aku, tanpa dia."

Kali ini hanya kita berdua. Kau dan aku, tanpa dia. Tanpa kehadirannya. Tanpa sosok putihnya. Dan aku tenang. Tenang tanpa kehadirannya. Dan... apa dia merasa tenang di sana?

Slurp...

Aku mulai menjilati tetesan es. Manis. Rasanya tetap tak berubah. Tetap manis di lidahku. Kali ini aku menyantapnya sendiri, tanpa sosok jahil dirimu dulu.

Ah. Jangan-jangan aku mulai bernostalgia ya? Hari itu... hari dimana aku tak melahap es krim ini sendiri. Melainkan bersamanya.

.

**...Flashback...**

.

Ini sebuah kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Aku masih mengingatnya dalam rekaman memoriku. Sebuah kisah hidupku yang amat pedih. Takkan pernah dapat terhapus dalam memoriku.

Aku terduduk dan menangis. Menangis sendu dalam senja matahari. Hancur niatku untuk pulang ke rumah. Bagiku—rumah adalah neraka.

Rasanya baru 5 menit yang lalu kudengar bentakan dan jeritan parau. Suara benci, dendam, dan dengki dalam rumahku. Suara melengking ibuku—dan suara berat ayahku. Masing-masing saling mengadu. Berisik.

Tiada yang mau mengalah—malah semakin membentak. Alasannya—krisis ekonomi yang kian menjadi. Aku dan kakakku hanya saling memeluk lutut dan menutup pendengaran. Di sini, aku membuang jauh-jauh pepatah '_Rumahku, istanaku_'. Karena bagiku, '_Rumahku, nerakaku_'.

Saat itu tangisku meledak—tak tahan rasanya. Aku bangkit berdiri, melarikan diriku sejauh-jauhnya dari neraka ini. Dan kini, aku duduk meringkuk dalam bangku taman.

"Hiks..."

Aku memeluk kedua lututku. Kristal-kristal bening membasahi pelupuk mataku. Tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kuperbuat. Karena kutahu, aku akan menjadi anak yang dibuang.

"Kau menangis?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh. Mencari sumber suara. Namun, kudapati sosok putih dan pendek. Seorang laki-laki.

"Kau menangis, ya?" tanyanya lagi. Aku tak menjawab. Membiarkan pertanyaannya menguap di udara.

"Huh," ia menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, kalau tak mau menjawab. Intinya, kau sedang menangis."

Aku mengusap-usap air mataku. Pada akhirnya, aku mulai membuka mulutku. "Kau... apa maumu?"

Ia menoleh. Sedikit terkejut menatapku yang mulai mau membuka suara. "Syukurlah. Kau mulai mau berbicara," ucapnya. "Aku melihatmu menangis di sini. Jadi aku menghampirimu."

Aku tersentak. Dia—yang bahkan tak kukenal mau menghampiriku? Peduli apa dia terhadapku? Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya.

"Tinggalkan aku," ucapku getir.

Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Meninggalkanmu? Kau tak takut kesepian?"

"Tidak takut," ujarku. Lelaki itu menghela nafas, kemudian berdiri.

"Tidak takut bagaimana?" pekiknya. "Jelas-jelas kau sangat ketakutan di sini," aku tersentak akan ucapannya. "Dan pastinya, kau kesepian."

"Aku..."

"Jangan menyangkal," sahutnya. "Kalau ingin menangis, menangis saja."

"Aku... aku tidak menangis tahu!" bantahku. Membuat yang mendengar terkikik kecil. Aneh.

"Ahh... dasar kau," ucapnya. Kemudian ia langkahkan kakinya. Ia sarungkan kedua tangannya dalam kantung celana _jeans_nya. "Tunggu dulu di sini ya," katanya. Kemudian, ia berjalan menyeberang jalan raya. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

Aku kembali memeluk lutut. Sesekali kuusap tanganku, memberi sedikit perlindungan hangat pada tubuhku. Hari semakin gelap.

Tap.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Aku menoleh, mendapati sosok lelaki tadi berdiri menyeberang jalan. Dengan 2 buah benda di genggamannya.

"Ah... kau menunggu? Maaf," ujarnya menghampiriku.

Kini dapat kulihat jelas 2 benda di tangannya. 2 buah... es krim _Vanilla_?

Ia bergabung duduk di sebelahku. Menggenggam 2 buah es krim _Vanilla_ di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu," ujarnya. Membuatku mengerutkan alisku.

"Untukku?"

Ia menyodorkan es krimnya padaku. "Ya. Ini untukmu,"

"Hn... arigatou,"

Dengan segan, kuraih es krim dari tangannya. Tanpa sadar, aku bergetar. Entah, namun batinku senang akan perbuatannya ini.

"Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro. Namamu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku menjilat es krim di genggamanku, kemudian menoleh.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"Hm..." gumamnya. "Tadi itu... mengapa kau menangis?" tanyanya mengungkit kejadian tadi.

Aku tersentak pelan. Sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaannya. Perasaan bimbang untuk menjawab bergejolak dalam hatiku. Namun pada akhirnya, aku memantapkan diri menjawab. "Orangtuaku."

"Orangtuamu?"

"Ya. Orangtuaku," aku menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku menangis karena pertengkaran orangtuaku yang kian menjadi." nampak Toushiro menatap iba padaku. Ia tepuk bahuku—sedikit memberikan ketenangan.

"Kau menikmati es krim _Vanilla_ itu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Arigatou, Toushiro."

"Yokatta," gumamnya. "_Ice cream Vanilla_ itu favoritku." ujarnya. Ia menjilat lagi es krim di genggamannya. "Kau tahu penyakit amandel?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Penyakit yang diucapkannya nampak tak asing bagiku. "Hm... ya. Nampaknya aku tahu." ucapku. Nampak Toushiro tersenyum kecil.

"Aku pernah menderita penyakit itu," ucapnya. Membuatku sedikit kaget. "Kau tahu? Saat aku menderita penyakit ini, setiap hari aku harus memakan es krim _Vanilla_ ini."

"Eh? Apa itu tak berbahaya?"

"Tidak," katanya. "Justru bila kau terserang penyakit ini, kau diwajibkan makan es krim setiap harinya sampai kau akan bosan."

"Hm..."

"Tapi, justru aku malah semakin menyukai es krim _Vanilla_ ini." ujarnya. Membuatku mengerutkan kedua alisku. "Es krim selalu dapat membuat siapa saja senang. Bukankah begitu? Kau sendiri juga tak menangis lagi, bukan?" ucapnya. Aku sedikit tersentak. Rupanya... kehadiran Toushiro di sini hanya untuk menghiburku.

Aku pun memiringkan senyum manis padanya. "Hm... aku tak menangis lagi. Arigatou, Toushiro."

Ia menatapku. Kemudian tersenyum geli. "Hee... kau lucu sekali," ucapnya. Aku tertegun. Ah, bukan, aku tersipu. Ucapannya benar-benar membuatku senang!

"Ahh, hari mulai gelap. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." aku menengok jam tanganku. Benar saja, jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7. Siapa sangka aku menghabiskan waktu hanya bersamanya?

"Tak perlu. Aku akan pulang sendiri,"

Ia menggeleng. Kemudian berdiri dan menyodorkan tangan. "Pokoknya aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tenang saja. Aku ini orang baik kok!" ujarnya. Memperlihatkan sederet gigi putihnya menatapku.

Aku mengangguk. Menerima ajakannya. Kemudian meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya dan menautkan jariku dengan jarinya. "Ya. Arigatou,"

Kami bersama dalam dinginnya malam. Tapi bila kau bertanya, maka aku akan menjawab—bahwa malam ini hangat.

Mengapa? Padahal bisa kau rasakan dingin yang menusuk tulang ini.

Maka akan kujawab, bahwa aku hangat dalam genggamannya.

Kami telah sampai di rumahku. Aku menatap dalam bangunan kokoh tempat aku dibesarkan. Ternyata, aku telah merindukan rumah. Aku rindu. Rindu akan semuanya.

"Kita telah sampai," ujar Toushiro.

Aku menunduk. Sebuah tatapan sendu tergambar jelas di wajahku. Hatiku belum siap. Belum siap untuk menerima—bahwa aku akan segera dibuang.

Dibuang? Ah... aku berkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau kenapa, Rukia?" ucap Toushiro. Terdengar bahwa ia terlihat khawatir.

"Aku... belum siap."

Toushiro menghela nafas. Menepuk-nepuk pelan pundakku. "Percaya dirilah. Percaya bahwa orangtuamu telah berbaikkan."

Beberapa patah kata itu mampu mendukungku. Mampu memberikan sebuah pancaran semangat kepadaku. Kini aku jauh lebih mantap.

Aku memegangi knop pintu dengan tangan yang bergetar. Perlahan kudorong pintu hingga dapat kulihat pemandangan rumahku.

"Tadaima,"

Dan saat kulihat, ternyata keadaan telah normal. Setidaknya, masalah telah selesai.

.

**===0===0===**

"Arigatou, Toushiro."

.

Seminggu telah kulewati setelah kejadian perih itu. Keadaan telah menjadi normal.

Ayah dan ibu telah berbaikkan dan kini hidup rukun. Kakakku, kini ia lewati hidup dan menunggu masa depan yang cerah bersama calon suaminya—Byakuya-niisama.

Seminggu pula sejak peristiwa dimana aku bertemu dengan dirinya—Toushiro.

Kami terkadang berjumpa, bertegur sapa, dan juga saling bersahabat. Kini ia adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku.

Dan coba tebak, aku telah jatuh cinta—mungkin.

Aku tak boleh menyangkal bahwa ini perasaan cinta. Karena kini, semua orang melihatku sebagai orang yang mabuk asmara.

Pada akhirnya, aku memberanikan diri mengungkapkan luapan perasaanku padanya.

"Aishiteru, Toushiro-kun."

Wajahku memerah—begitupun dia. Aku pun berdoa dalam batinku—semoga saja perasaan kami sama. Pada akhirnya, ia terlihat akan menjawab dan berucap. Saat itu, jantungku akan memompa cepat!

"Rukia, gomen."

Hatiku bagai tertusuk seribu jarum tajam saat ia berucap seperti itu. Sirna harapanku. Kesimpulannya, ia menolakku.

Namun sebelum aku menangis dan merintih, aku tersenyum getir. Tak terima—lebih tepatnya.

Aku pun membantah dan menanyakan alasannya. Rasanya, sebelum sebuah kenyataan menjadi jelas, aku harus tahu alasan di balik sebuah jawaban.

Namun, ia menjawab, "Lupakanlah aku."

Sebuah misteri semakin tak dapat kutebak. Aku berada dalam posisi yang sakit dan menangis. Semakin aku membantah dan berteriak—meminta sebuah jawaban yang jelas dan dapat kupahami.

Namun, aku malah menemukan kenyataan yang lebih mengenaskan.

"Hidupku hanya berlangsung 3 hari. Kutahu, 3 hari lagi, aku akan mati dalam penyakit tumor otak ini."

Ia berucap parau. Parau dan terlihat amat sedih. Kematian adalah sesuatu yang paling menyedihkan, bukan?

Batinku hancur saat mendengar pernyataannya. Rupanya ia lalui sebuah kenangan menyayat hati. Bagaimana pun, hidupnya tersisa 3 hari. Dan tolong pastikan, bahwa aku akan menangis saat pemakamannya.

"Aku tahu kau akan menangis." ujarnya. Dia mendekat padaku. Membelai rambut hitamku. "Jangan menangis lagi, ya."

Aku tersentak. Terlebih lagi setelah ia membelai rambut hitamku. Dan aku semakin tersentak, saat ia menggenggam es krim _Vanilla_ di tangannya. Ya ampun? Kapan ia dapatkan es krim itu?

"Untukmu," ia menyodorkan lagi es krim _Vanilla_ yang terletak di atas cone—seperti waktu itu.

Mataku terbelalak. Memang, ini bukan yang pertama kali, namun... es krim ini akan segera menjadi kenangan.

Aku meraih es krim _Vanilla_nya dengan hati sakit. Air mataku terus menetes dari pelupuk mataku—menyatu dengan cairan-cairan es krim _Vanilla_ yang perlahan mulai mencair.

Sejak saat itu, es krim _Vanilla_ ini adalah kenangan.

.

**...Flashback = end...**

.

Aku mengusap air mataku. Ternyata batinku masih perih, ya? Ah, aku memang cengeng. Bukankah telah berlangsung 3 tahun?

Aku menjilati lagi es krim _Vanilla_. Tiap cairannya, mengingatkanku pada sosok putih Toushiro. Mengingatkanku pada sosok orang yang selalu melihatku yang cengeng ini, menangis.

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum. Tersenyum karena teringat akan kau yang selalu perhatian padaku. Walau perjumpaan kita terbilang singkat, namun kutahu hatimu hanya untukku.

Saat ku menunduk, hendak menghabisi tetesan terakhir es krim _Vanilla_ ini. Entah kenapa, aku terbayang akan hawa keberadaanmu.

Sebuah perasaan aneh tiba-tiba membayangiku. Keputusaan segera kuambil untuk menatap langit biru.

Kau ada di sini, ya?

Namun pertanyaan batinku hanya menguap di udara, tanpa jawaban. Padahal, sedikit kuberharap bahwa itu adalah kehadiranmu.

Namun... saat kuperhatikan lagi es krim _Vanilla_ku... es krimnya telah habis—bagai ada yang datang, dan menghabiskannya. Apa jangan-jangan itu kau, Toushiro?

"Ya."

Entah apa yang kudengar, namun nampak terdengar seperti... Toushiro? Ah... mungkin aku berkhayal.

Namun... bila itu kau, hanya satu yang ingin kuucap.

_Aishiteru, Toushiro._

_._

**...Owari...**

.

* * *

O.O *cengo* Whaatt? Kenapa saia berani mempublish fic abal? –duak-

Saia mendedikasikan ini buat nana... =w= Maafkan saia kalo ficnya abal sungguh, tak memuaskan hati, dan tak berkenan. Kau boleh mendatangi saia dan merajam saia sesuka hatimu. –plak- Daannn... trims jugaa buat kado ficnya~! xD

Setelah saia baca ulang, ternyata fic ini adalah fic yang dapat membuat saia ngileerr... =w= dan pengen ngemil... –duak-

AKU PENGEN ES KRIM COKLAT! –plak-

.

Okehh... sekian cing cong gak guna dari saia. =="

REVIEW PLEASE~! xDD


End file.
